


4AM

by yib0sgg (reketrebn)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Leo talks dirty, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Sex, horny Leo is a tiny bit pushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/yib0sgg
Summary: Bodies pressed together, groins rubbing against each other and wild passionate making out session. This is what is currently going on in the living room of their dorm at 4AM in the morning when everyone else is asleep.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	4AM

**Author's Note:**

> another fic from 2014 that I posted on AFF  
> I miss LeoBin so much;;

Bodies pressed together, groins rubbing against each other and wild passionate making out session. This is what is currently going on in the living room of their dorm at 4AM in the morning when everyone else is asleep. 

"Taekwoon-ah.."

"Mhmm?"

"This..are we gonna..now?"

"You ask too many questions. Off with the t-shirt."

Taekwoon is so horny he might as well rip Hongbin's clothes apart if it took any minute longer for the other to take them off by himself. But fortunately they are both topless soon and panting into each other's mouths. Younger's delicate fingers are running over Taekwoon's collarbone and up his neck, into his long hair and pulling at it with delight. He loves it long like this, it's perfect during sex or when his hyung is going down on him. Though Taekwoon gets scolded every time by their stylists that he's pulling at it too much during brushing and washing; little they know the real reason behind the fast falling off of the extensions.

There's a moan escaping older's lips and a shiver of desire runs down Hongbin's spine. He molds himself more to Taekwoon's body and big hands are immediately pressing him by the ass even closer and guiding his movements of their dry humping. It's almost making Taekwoon insane with want already because his lover is just too hot and he didn’t have a chance to touch him like this for far too long now. It's been almost two weeks since the last time they had proper sex because there are always too much promotions and late night practices. There was only time for one quick blowjob in the bathroom few days ago when everyone went to sleep earlier. Now the rest of their members are fast asleep and all of them have a free day tomorrow. Circumstances are not the best but both of them are too lost in their passion and want to really care much about anything at all.

"Do we have lube?" Hongbin's question comes out a bit in a stutter when Taekwoon's fingers are already past the waistband of his sweats and groping his ass and full lips are sucking on his nipple. Taekwoon's tongue is really talented so even this worry soon escapes his mind and he's reduced into a moaning mess. Of course there's lube, Taekwoon grabbed it on his way earlier from the bathroom. Right before he unceremoniously just tugged Honbin out of his futon and led him into the living room.

"Shhh, no questions." Is Taekwoon's only response before he lifts Hongbin from his lap and orders him to take off the rest of his clothes. He himself follows suit and soon they are both naked, illuminated only by the city lights coming from the big window next to them.

Taekwoon pulls his younger lover back on his lap by the hips but doesn't let him sit on him fully just yet and guides him to stay up, Hongbin’s hands on his shoulders. He starts licking and kissing younger’s abs, littering them with little bites. This makes Hongbin throw back his head with a deep moan and tangle both of his hands in that mess of dark long hair. He's sensitive there, just like his hyung is on his thighs and he knows that later when he digs his nails in them it will make the older one moan even more desperately while fucking him.

Hongbin likes to draw sounds of their often quiet group member. Even shortly after he met him back then, he soon became literally addicted to all the sighs and little moans Taekwoon is until this day constantly eliminating. And seriously, he never thought he'd love anyone's voice the way he loves Park Hyoshin's but even this happened when Taekwoon sung one of his favorite songs. But when he heard their main vocal moan with pleasure for the first time..that was it, since then he never had enough of Leo's moans, especially when he's reaching his climax and it's the only time he's particularly loud during sex. Also... Hongbin never considered his own name sexy but that was again until he heard it from Taekwoon's lips, panting it into his ear with so much passion and adoration. Nothing could ever compare to that.

Hongbin's got too lost into his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Taekwoon went even lower with his kisses and started sucking on the head of his cock, slender fingers wrapped at the base stroking him up and down and making him lose every thought left in his brain. That was his hyung’s way to tell him ‘you’re thinking too much’.

From there the things escalate quickly and Taekwoon’s fingers are soon prepping him and pulling out more moans from his parted lips. They are together for quite some time now and Leo learned maybe too quickly all the sensitive places on Hongbin’s body that would make him lose his mind and control. Sometimes even talking to him was enough to make him blush or turn his blood hot with desire.

Honbin feels the pleasure building up already in his abdomen and he tightens his grip on the long hair and moans Taekwoon’s name desperately because he doesn’t want to come this soon yet. Even though there were times, when he had three to four orgasms in one night because his lover just couldn’t stop touching him and pleasuring him. This is just the way Taekwoon’s love is, wild and passionate as his singing.

At his warning the older’s mouth is quickly gone, as well as his fingers, and he’s pushing Hongbin down on his lap while swiftly slicking his own cock with more lube. Everything is fast and rushed because they have been without each other for too long and also because anyone can wake up and interrupt them. Hongbin would maybe prefer it to be slower and gentler but his lover is too greedy right now and he himself stops caring about it instantly when his body is filled so completely in seconds by Taekwoon’s cock. It always feels so right, like nothing else in the world could be better at this moment.

They both moan almost simultaneously at the amazing feeling and lips find lips quickly to indulge into a deep kiss. It’s Taekwoon who first moves his hips and sets the pace, teeth biting into Hongbin’s lower lip hungrily and fingers pressing into his ass possessively. The kiss turns into something lewd and erotic, both of them moaning into each other’s lips and gasping for breath. Soon it’s not possible to keep the kiss and Taekwoon starts biting and kissing Hongbin’s jaw and continue on his neck to his ear. He licks the lobe and bites it again, hot breath tickling and little sounds filling Hongbin’s ears and making him lose his mind a little more.

“Hongbin-ah.. you’re so hot, so beautiful.. I want to fuck you so often, you have no idea..” Taekwoon’s voice is strangled and quiet but full of desire. This is also one of Hongbin’s soft spots – Leo’s dirty talk. “Every time we stand close.. sometimes I’m going crazy because.. I want to touch you so much, to sink my fingers into your perfect ass.. to lick your abs whenever you show them off” They both moan even louder because Taekwoon’s pace became almost animalistic and with that he finds Hongbin’s sweet spot with precision.

“And you can't.. even imagine.. what your smile.. does to me.” The older’s voice is full of arousal and he’s already biting his lover’s neck maybe a bit too much. Hongbin is absolutely lost in the amazing feeling of Leo’s fucking by now, his head thrown back and shamelessly moaning or mumbling his hyung’s name. They both won’t last very long like this, there’s just too much of a pent up emotion and desire between them after those weeks.

Hongbin’s fingers are still gripping hard Taekwoon’s long locks and strands are falling off more and more but he’s beyond care right now. Slender fingers are once again wrapped around his cock and bringing him fast towards his release, lips back on his chest doing unspeakable wonders and he’s probably the happiest person on the planet right now. And just like that, his body is suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of heat and he’s coming, hard and with a deep moan rumbling in his throat. This is also enough for Taekwoon, to see his lover come undone under his hands like this, to bring him to his own release after a few more hard thrusts. His moan is loud and desperate, muffled a bit against Hongbin’s collarbone and it’s what most people probably wouldn’t expect from him. But his love is loud and fierce and without shame and it won’t ever change.

They’re both still panting and catching their breath, bodies slick with sweat but hugging anyway and eyes closed to slowly return back down from their high. Taekwoon is the first one to move and pull off from Hongbin’s body, only to change the position on his lap and hug him so they both can look outside at the never sleeping city.

“Are you okay, baby? Wasn’t it too rough?”

“I love it when you’re rough, Taekwoonie.” There’s a silent chuckle after younger’s reply.

“I love you, Binnie-ah.” Taekwoon’s lips find Hongbin’s in a much gentler kiss this time. And they both think that there’s nothing more beautiful than this right now and right here.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yib0sgg) screaming about gays ♥


End file.
